In the City of Lights
by neko56
Summary: Rikku is tired of her life and sets out for the road. However, before she gets to even reach a bus stop, she meets Gippal, a guy with the same name as her childhood friend. Who is he and what made him like the person he is?
1. This is Goodbye

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my newest fic. I'm going to be juggling this and a different version of the story I was writing. Well, this is a Gippal+Rikku fanfic. It's AU, not just a bit, but a LOT. Hopefully, I can keep the characters close to the originals. For all you fluff-lovers, in EVERYTHING I write, fluff is rare.

**_DISCLAIMER: I'LL SAY IT NOW IN BOLD, ITALICS, AND CAPS. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT/STORYLINE. FINAL FANTASY AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!_**

Chapter One: Goodbye

"Rikku! Rikku, come out!" A brown haired girl with blue and green eyes was knocking on the door. To her right was a blonde haired boy with blue eyes. The blue-eyed man was chuckling at the scene.

"NO WAY! Please, Yunie! Pops'll probably listen to you! I beg you! Pops'll try to find a 'great guy that can lead the Al Bhed!' They're all just suck-ups and..." Rikku stopped when she heard a sigh. Yuna sighing was usually a sign of her giving in.

"Fine, I'll try to persuade Uncle Cid into letting you skip." Yuna then turned to the blond-haired guy and said, "Tidus, will you please guard the door?"

"I...uh...err...um...sure!" Tidus took a long gaze at the door and swallowed something that seemed to be coming up. He might as well sign a treaty with the devil because whatever Rikku will do to him next is going to be painful. She is his best friend, but she is also _Rikku_, and Rikku is no ordinary girl.

"TIDUUUUUS! YOU TRAITOR! JUST WAIT 'TIL THIS PARTY IS OVER, YOU MEANIE! WHEN I GET OUT, YOU ARE SO...SO...YOU ARE SO DEAD!

"Oh Yevon, I might as well be dead..." thought Rikku and Tidus. Rikku was surely going to get a nice long lecture from Cid, and Tidus will have a nice, long lecture from Rikku.

In Rikku's room, she plopped down on the bed with a sigh. She knows she could deal with Tidus, but what about her dad? Cid was the kind of person that didn't like to give in. Since Yunie is all he has left of his sister, Yunie has an unfair advantage in Rikku's eyes. Luckily for Rikku, she was Yunie's "dear, sweet, loudmouthed cousin" as Tidus put it. Still, even with all the people she cares about here, things were getting...tiring. The seemingly endless days of lectures, lessons, and men who knew nothing but looks and power. No, not just looks and power, there was also pride, money, land, and the latest technology. Sure, girls were just as bad, looking for a man with things that men "need," but that's just making the "List of Grief" longer. After all, this just makes her situation seem worse.

_I just want to marry someone for love and lead a happy life like Yunie. Yunie doesn't have to worry about what kind of man your pops has in mind for you. Heck, she doesn't even need to worry about much except how she'll have some relaxing time with Tidus. I would have to worry about...everything! That's why I will NOT allow pops to make me marry some rich, spoiled, shallow man! Handling Brother is enough to make me crazy, so having to marry some spineless man would probably drive me completely insane! What do I have to do, run away? Maybe, that's all I can do to keep myself from marrying a guy against my will. But, what will happen to Yunie, Tidus, and little Vidina?_

Flashback

"You will not continue to disobey me! These parties are for the Al Bhed **AND** you! Who will lead the Al Bhed once I'm gone and you're left alone? Do you think Brother can help you?"

A man with a bald head was having an argument with his daughter Rikku.

"I don't want to marry someone that I can't trust! Look at how happy Yunie looks! Is it so wrong to want the same? I just want someone who'll care for me! Not all arranged marriages turn out right! What happens if one of us really falls in love? How can either be happy if they are either forced to watch the other suffer or suffer from being unable to..." Before Rikku could finish, Cid had become so mad that he couldn't hold it in longer.

"How can you even FIND someone to love if you stay locked in that room of yours? You refuse to come out every single time I have a party! What will happen to the Al Bhed?"

"Al Bhed! Al Bhed! Al Bhed! Al Bhed! That's all you think of! What about your DAUGHTER for Yevon's sake! What about ME? What am I, a PUPPET?" With that, Rikku stormed out of the room with tears streaming down her face.

End of Flashback

Rikku found that she was crying from just thinking about that incident. It wasn't too long ago that it happened, and the day after that incident, Cid just announced that he's holding ANOTHER party.

_I'm so tired of this. I'm exhausted just thinking about it. What's so good about life anyways? Thinking about a city that never sleeps may sound good to the people of the past or someone who doesn't live here, but in reality, it gets tiring. Life gets tiring, too. I want adventure or romance! Eww, that sounds like some corny romance movie! Forget about that, I just want to be FREE! That's it! I'm running away! This time, I mean it! I guess I'll write a letter to everyone explaining some things first. It should be easy enough. Since I say I'll do it so many times, I have lots of food in my backpack, money, clothes, and an escape route. Yeah, this is it. This is goodbye._

"Tidus! Uncle Cid said that he couldn't let Rikku off this time! Rikku is going to be so upset..." Yuna didn't really want to think about Rikku's reaction.

"I guess we'll just have to support her throughout the entire party. Otherwise, there'll be trouble. Wait, I'll tell Rikku. Hey, Rikku!" The call was answered by silence.

"...she's not answering." said Yuna, her voice filled with worry.

"Maybe she didn't hear. I'll try again. Rikku, open up!" said Tidus while banging on the door. When he got tired of it, he decided to open the door with a big kick, knowing that Rikku wasn't going to mind about the whole privacy thing. When Tidus opened the door, though, he didn't see Rikku anywhere. Instead, he found a note taped to a mirror and clothes all over the note said:

Dear Everyone,

I'm sorry for suddenly running off like this, but I don't think I can continue living my life the way I have. It's hard to have to deal with all the parties and everything. I don't hate any of you, in case you were wondering. I don't even hate pops. I hope you can understand that I feel I have to run away and find a purpose for my life or something. Please understand that this is my choice. I'm sorry for doing this to you guys.

Rikku

After finishing the letter, Yuna staggered and then sat on Rikku's bed. Tidus could only tell her that Rikku is fine and hold her, trying to comfort her. He just somehow knew that this would one day happen. Rikku wasn't one to let anyone control her. She was free-spirited. Sort of like those chocobos he heard about, but he wouldn't know about that now, would he? There weren't any open grasslands anymore. Still, the point was that Rikku was suffocating living here, and this might be what she needs. He just hoped that she would return one day and that she would be fine.

~Rikku~

"Geez, a city that never sleeps is an understatement! Almost all the lights are on. It really is a city of lights." As Rikku continued to walk, she saw a blond-haired man with an eye-patch holding a gun that was pointed at another man. They were talking but she couldn't hear them. In the end, the only noise she heard was the sound of the gun. When Rikku gasped, he heard _her_. The sound caught the man's attention, and he turned to look at her. When they made eye contact with each other, only one thought entered her mind.

"I'm dead..."

So, what do you think? I think that this is an ok start. I have the whole story planned out. In fact, I've had it planned out for a long time, but I never got around to actually writing it. Anyways, I don't mind criticism, but I can't stand something like "It sucks." Tell me WHY it sucks, pretty please?


	2. The Killer that Protects

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter. I think In the City of Lights is a pretty good title, so I'll keep it! By the way, I'll tell you right now that this time I am not just making things up as I go...completely, that is. I do have the basic idea and all planned out, so the updates shouldn't be too slow. Now to the beautiful reviewers!

Kotono116: Thanks. I really appreciate it! I hope that I don't disappoint you.

DiamondLucy: I wouldn't even _dream_ of killing Gippal before he gets to atmeet Rikku.

oOoDancingQueenoOo: Yep, GIPPY! By the way, what's UDS?

FlyHigh4Life: Thanks for the comment!

randomcat23: thank you! i will usually update within 3 weeks, maybe?

Chapter Two: The Killer That Protects

"I won't kill you. However, I will if you do something to put my life in more danger than it already is in." said the man. The voice seemed cold, yet it had a strange sense of warmth to it. The warmth was enough to give Rikku the courage to speak. Somehow, she can trust this person. It puzzled her that she was now going to talk normally to a man that just killed someone seconds ago.

"I don't plan on telling anyone about you, or else running away would have been pointless." Rikku couldn't see the man's expression, but saw that he hand motioned for her to come over.

'Well, I did run away, so it's not like it'll matter, but if I go to him, the chances of seeing Yunie and Tidus again will be zero. Not just them, everyone...but...' Rikku took a long gaze at the man. When he turned to leave, she made a decision.

"Can I come with you?" He just gave a short nod. Rikku smiled and followed him into the alley. He seemed nice for a guy who just killed someone, and he seemed strangely familiar. On her way to him, she took a small glimpse at the man that was shot. That man had blood all over his head and around him. She could see that the bullet was shot through his head. She couldn't take it anymore so she covered her mouth and quickened her pace. She heard a light chuckle from the guy.

"Heh, can't take a bit of blood Miss Runaway?" At that, she stared at him. The way he said it seemed familiar, and it gave her a strange sense of comfort. It also seemed like something a carefree and nice man would say.

'If I met him under different circumstances, I could never imagine him killing someone.' She continued to stare while walking to him. He turned around, revealing his face. He seemed young. In fact, he didn't seem much older than her. She probably would have made more observations, but he suddenly grabbed her and started jumping from one spot to another until he jumped across a wall. When they were back on the ground, she saw that there was nothing but a metal box. The guy opened the box and said something inaudible to it. Part of the ground beneath her opened and the guy motioned for her to follow. While following, a thought struck her.

'Why is he letting someone he just met on the streets follow him to his hideout.' Suddenly she collided with the back of the man.

"Hey, Rikku, watch it! We're still on the stairs!" said the guy.

"H-How do you know my name?" At this, the guy smirked, but his eyes showed that he was disappointed.

"'Cause I do, _RIKKU_. Bet you don't know mine though. You can call me Gippal. You pronounce it Gi-ppal." The way he was treating her was getting on her nerves, but his name got on her nerves even more. It reminded her of something, but she couldn't remember what and that bothered her.

'Ugh, this is just too much. WHY did I follow him anyways?'

"Hate to interrupt your thinking, but when are you going to come down the stairs?" Rikku looked at him to see him already down the stairs with another smirk plastered on his face. Rikku stomped down the stairs, annoyed at more things than one. She didn't expect anything like this when she decided to run away. She had planned on taking a bus to another city and start over fresh, NOT following a cute but cocky killer to his hideout! As much as calling him cute disturbed her, she had to admit that he _was_ cute.

"DARN!" she shouted. That earned a very confused look from Gippal. When she looked at him, she bursted out laughing at the expression. This didn't help his situation because he was now even MORE confused than before. He just continued to stare at her laughing while he scratched the back of his head. After a while, her laughing called down.

"So, you want a room to sleep in, Miss Runaway?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Cocky, but since you know my name, shouldn't you use it?"

"I believe I asked you a question first Miss Runaway, but being the gentleman I am, I'll answer your question. Miss Runaway seems to fit you perfectly so I'll call you that. Now, back to MY question. Would you like a room, or do you want to sleep on the kitchen chair?" By the time he finished, Rikku could feel her anger level rising.

"Sleep on the kitchen chair! Of course I want a room, you jerk! And...MISS RUNAWAY SO DOES NOT FIT ME!" Gippal only laughed in response and told her to follow him. He then left her there to unpack and everything. Rikku realized that she was being too carefree in the company of a killer.

'Or is this ok? Gosh, that meanie! Although he doesn't seem to be a bad guy, he killed that man a while ago! He could kill ME if he wanted, too.' Rikku heard a soft knock on the door. She went to the door and saw Gippal with that smirk and a sheet of paper folded several times. He handed her the sheet of paper and watched as Rikku carefully skimmed the contents of the paper. He saw her calm face gradually getting angrier. He decided that she would be his source of entertainment for a while.

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so! This is a list of chores! You expect me to do this stuff?"

"Of course! I need someone to do the work around the house, and we're going to be living together from now on, so you need to do some stuff around the house!" Before Rikku could answer he quickly kissed her on the lips and went to his room. Rikku stood there in shock and suddenly her brain took in what happened.

"ARGH! That...that...that meanie! That's it! This is too much for me! I'm going to bed!" screamed Rikku in aggravation. She didn't expect a response, but got a nice, annoying one from Gippal through the walls.

"That's great, honey! Now please keep it down so that you don't disturb others, ok? Thanks. I'm going to sleep now, so goodnight sweetheart!"

Rikku chose to ignore this and went to bed. She fell asleep almost instantly from tiredness. Immediately, she saw a child version of herself next to a blonde-haired green-eyed boy in her mother's garden.

"Gippal, look at all the butterflies!" said the small Rikku. She was jumping around trying to catch one. Gippal was watching in amusement, laughing when she tripped.

"You're scaring them away, Miss Graceful!"

"Well then, you try Gip! Bet you can't do better!"

"Fine! Watch and learn!"

The small Gippal went to an open area and held out his finger. He didn't move until a butterfly landed on his finger. He turned to Rikku and smiled triumphantly at her. Rikku pouted at him, making Gippal feel guilty. She almost always made Gippal give in to her. Gippal motioned for her to sit on his lap. He showed her to relax and made her wait. He kept telling her, "Soon, Rikku, just be patient." When one landed on her nose, they both giggled and spread themselves out under the Sun.

"I got one to come to me!" said Rikku.

"Of course! Who do you think you're with?" said Gippal with a smirk.

"GIPPAL!"

"Yeah?" That voice wasn't the little boy talking. The voice was deeper, though just as cocky. When no one answered him, something hit her head and she woke up. When she opened her eyes, she saw an eye-patch and a green eye. Finally realizing who Gippal is, she hit him on the head.

"OUCH! What the heck was that for!" Gippal whined. When he looked at Rikku, he closed his mouth. He could tell that whatever she was dreaming about told her who he was. Her screaming his name was a sure sign of it, so he wasn't surprised at her question.

"You knew who I was when we met in the alley, didn't you Gippal?"

"…yeah, I knew."

"So you're my childhood friend?"

Gippal nodded with guilt. He didn't lift his head up for a while. When he did, he saw Rikku staring at her fingers, probably trying to get the information into her brain. She was silent for a moment, and he decided to leave. When he got up, she decided to speak.

"I don't believe you! I can't! How could the Gippal I knew kill someone! He never even used a gun! The Gippal I knew couldn't jump the way you did either! You can't be him!"

Gippal looked at her with pain in his eye. He looked at the girl crying, clutching the sheets like they would disappear if she let go. He went up to her and held her tight, listening to her sobs. When her sobbing was almost gone, he decided that he would one day tell her. She deserved that much.

"Hey Rikku, I know you must be upset. I know I wasn't exactly the nicest and most innocent person there was, but that person no longer exists. That boy died with his mother. You'll know what happened, someday." Gippal felt Rikku grab onto his shirt. They sat like that, content with the silence. Rikku loosened her grip after a while and looked at his face.

"That boy didn't die, he still exists deep within you and…and…one day, he may come out again. When you're ready to tell me why he's supressed, I'll listen. I won't ask about what happened until then. Just tell me, why did you kill that man earlier." Gippal looked at the ceiling for a while and then spoke.

"Because that man kills others. He works with people that sells things such as drugs and weapons. My mom found out and…" Gippal stopped and Rikku took the hint. It was still painful for him to talk about it. She put a hand on his shoulder, telling him that he could stop. He smiled gratefully at her and told her he would prepare breakfast. She thought about what happened that day, and there was a lot that happened. She was only sure of a few things. One, Gippal is a killer that only kills those who he thinks deserves it. He wouldn't kill an innocent person. Another thing is that things will never be the same for her.

"Ah...this is too much..."

A/N: I'm not exactly pleased with the way it turned out. I will have to try to work with this, though. I can't think of another way to do this chapter. I think it went a bit too fast, so I'll try to slow it down as much as possible so that it's ok in the other chapters.


	3. Not So Bad

A/N: I am back with Chapter 3! I know. It's been a while! Well, it's not like the past few days have been heaven. School started, I caught a cold (yes, I am one of those dorks who catch a cold in the summer), and a bunch of other stuff.

I would like to thank:  
oOoDancingQueenoOo  
Kotono116  
Procrastinator-starting2moro  
kingleby

Note: I mention the song Niji in this chapter. It's Rainbow in English and is sung by L'ArcEnCiel for the Rurouni Kenshin movie opening.

Chapter 3: Not So Bad

Clank…Clank…Clank…

"Mmm…" groaned Rikku.

Clank…Clank…Clank… 

"Good grief, what _is_ that noise!" shouted Rikku. All those clanks were driving her crazy. She couldn't have a decent nap with the sound. She got up and headed toward the sound's direction, hoping she could shut it up. The sound led her to the "living room". She saw Gippal in there with another man. Both of them seemed to be making something.

'Well, it can't hurt to see what they're doing…' thought Rikku. She decided to go up to them, though a bit afraid that she might irritate Gippal.

"Um…Gippal? What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Right now, I'm making a gun. She's going to be the best one so far!" said Gippal with a smile. He didn't seem irritated by her presence, or the fact that she was asking him questions. In fact, he seemed to be using the situation as an advantage to brag. However, the other man seemed irritated that Gippal was easily giving out information to her.

"Gippal, we don't let just _anyone_ know what goes on in our organization!" said the man, glaring at Rikku.

"Relax, Jerra! She's mine, and besides, to whom would she tell? Above all that, I trust her." Said Gippal. Rikku was touched and mad at the same time. He called Rikku his, but said he trusted her. How was she supposed to feel? When he turned to smile at her, she decided that she would forgive him, this time.

"So, Gippal, are you going out again today?" asked Rikku.

"Nah, I'll spend some time with you. It's not like I go out every night." Said Gippal while patting his lap. He was motioning for her to sit there. She was going to refuse but there were only 2 chairs. She decided to make breakfast instead.

"That's ok. I'm hungry. Want me to make something, Gippal?" said Rikku.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Want to stay and eat Jerra?"

"I don't need your little girl to do anything for me. She's just some girl anyways." Rikku was about to defend herself, but the next thing Rikku knew, Gippal grabbed Jerra by the collar and glared at him. The table was overturned and the gun they were working on was on the ground.

"She isn't just some girl Jerra! Watch your mouth!" said Gippal. He was glaring at Jerra with a look that frightened him, but he was too stubborn to admit that he was afraid. He gathered up all his courage and spoke.

"Fine. She has nothing to do with me though." Gippal put Jerra down and started putting the table back on its four legs. He then turned to Rikku with a smile.

"Just make breakfast for you and me." Rikku merely nodded and headed toward the kitchen. Since she passed the kitchen yesterday she knew where it was. While she looked around the kitchen she heard the door shut. She turned her attention back to making food. She found eggs, apple juice, bacon, and some bread. She decided to make breakfast from these. While making it, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Gippal there with a frustrated look.

"Sorry about that, Rikku. Jerra isn't very trusting of people. You have to understand that the people I work with all have lost someone or something very important. That's why we do what we can to make sure that it doesn't happen to anyone else. Not all are that righteous, though. Others do it for revenge. Since the way we do it is by murder, we have to be cautious."

"It's alright. You stood up for me. Still, you didn't need to call me _yours_." Gippal smiled at that.

"You honestly think Jerra would trust you the slightest bit if you weren't?" Rikku felt a little pang at that. It felt like he was saying he said it as a cover up. She swiftly turned around and started flipping the eggs.

"True, but still. Oh well, I don't mind too much." Said Rikku, trying to cover up the disappointment. She didn't even know what she was disappointed about. She got over her childhood feelings for Gippal already. Her love for him was in the past. Right?

"Rikku, the eggs are done. You can put them on a plate now." Said Gippal.

"Ah, right! The eggs!" Rikku found the plates while looking around, so she opened the cabinet and took two out. She was about to get started on the bacons, but Gippal already started.

"I can do this. You relax."

"Thanks, Gippal."

"That way you have enough energy to do your other chores!" At that, Rikku threw a rag at him.

"Forget I said thanks!"

'Still, he did stand up for me. Not to mention, he decided to help.' She took one last glance at him before she left the kitchen. She wasn't sure how she should feel about him. She remembers their childhood memories like she saw a video on it yesterday, but how she feels about the present was like naming the streets of Zanarkand in alphabetical order. It was currently impossible.

'I wish Yuna was here, she'd no what to do or say. Even Tidus would be better than no one, though I doubt he could help with anything besides fighting and blitzball! Oh gosh, I miss everyone.' She started crying onto her shirt. It was like all the emotions from the past 2 days were spilling right then. The disappointment from what Gippal said, Jerra's words to her, running away and leaving behind everything, she took them all in, but now it was too much.

'I have no one now…'

"So now you're Miss Cry_lady_? How many things are you?" Rikku looked up to see Gippal above her, holding out a handkerchief for her. Instead of taking the handkerchief, she hugged him tightly and cried onto his shirt. Gippal hugged her and stroked her hair.

"Let it all out, don't hold anything in. You know you can talk to me. I may not be able to help much, but talking should make you feel better, right?" Rikku merely nodded, still not letting go. Gippal picked her up and put her on his lap, while he just sat on the ground. He was singing Niji to her. Though it wasn't the best singing she's ever heard, it calmed her.

That's when she knew for sure, life here is not so bad. She had Gippal for comfort. Though he kills, he kills for a purpose, and he would never kill an innocent person. The person that he has turned to is not so bad, either. Though she didn't spend that much time with him yet, these she knew for sure. These she knew without a doubt.

"Stairway to heaven  
Labyrinth to heart…" Gippal ended Niji and just continued stoking her hair.

"Thank you, Gippal." Said Rikku.

"So, you feeling better?" asked Gippal.

"Yeah, much better."

"Ahh, I see."

"Huh?" Rikku was now completely confused. Then he saw his already trademark smirk. Knowing that the next things coming from his mouth won't be anything near compliments, she prepared her hand.

"You were feeling sad because I told you that I called you mine for a cover-up!"

"GIIIIIPPAAALLL!" The palm of Rikku's hand met Gippal's face. Satisfied, Rikku went to go eat breakfast, reassured by the presence of the one she just hit.

A/N: Short, I know. The next one will be hopefully longer! Besides, it's not like high school is the easiest thing in the world. Just be glad I'm not in college…unless you want a really well written story…

Well, if you have any suggestions, feel free to give them out like candy! If candy is your treasure, then give them out like fake pennies.


	4. Reminisces of a Life Gone

A/N: Ok, this wasn't originally what I had planned as the fourth chapter, so it was held back a little. It picks up where the other chapter left off. Also, I would like to say that this story is, in a way, separate yet together.

Also, I would like to say sorry to everyone for the late chapter!

Chapter 4: Reminisces of a Life Gone

Rikku was eating her breakfast. After all that crying, eating helped a little. Though it was a bit cold from just sitting out in the open, it was the most warming breakfast. It wasn't cooked by the cooks in the kitchen who are tired from constantly cooking, or done with a heart filled with hatred. It was made with the hands of two people who have reunited after many years.

'I guess this city isn't just a crowded city of lights, but a city filled with a variety of different people just trying to find a place.'

Rikku was no longer crying, but she was smiling broadly, with no hidden sadness at all. It was the first time that she was truly happy. She no longer has regrets about running away. At first she was sad about having to worry about parties, marriages, and appearance. Here, she can shout, scream, act childish, and wear whatever. Though most of the clothes belonged to Gippal, she had a few.

'I'm starting to think that running away is the best idea I ever came up with.'

Rikku was going to take the last bite of her egg, but Gippal got to it first. Rikku grabbed her fork and stared really hard at Gippal. He was smiling and chewing the egg. HER egg.

"Forget the thank you! I should use this fork as a knife!"

"Aww, Rikki feeling angry? That's ok, because you'll get over it! The fork won't be used against me! After all, I'm Gippal, your true love!" said Gippal in the most dramatic way possible. Gippal was right, his fork didn't go against him, but he wasn't spared. The second Gippal turned around; Rikku's boot hit him in the back of his head.

"OW! Rikki!"

"You took a bite of my egg! HMPH!" Gippal looked at Rikku in the eyes. Rikku blushed. She hated to admit it, but he's grown a whole lot. He was no longer the cute yet strong Gippal she knew, but someone who's been through a lot and was scarred, yet annoyingly, really handsome. Rikku couldn't take it anymore and turned around.

'Might as well do the laundry. I'm going to burst if I continue to stare at him! I can't believe that I still like him! It use to be a stupid childhood crush!' Rikku started to go toward the laundry room, but Gippal called her name.

"Rikku…" Rikku stopped and turned around. Gippal's voice was quiet yet stern, and he used her actual name. When Rikku looked into Gippal's eyes, there was a hint of sadness.

"I won't see you for a while. There is a meeting that I have to go to. There's a list of where everything is on the table in the living room." With that, the seriousness disappeared.

"Oh, by the way, if you're bored, there are a few books here." He said that with a small smile and left.

The next day, Rikku woke up to a quiet place. Since Gippal was gone, there was no one else around. It was a big change from waking up to lots of people there.

" I guess I didn't realize it because Gippal was here. Ugh! I can't miss him already! Right, he said that if I'm bored, there are a few books!"

Flashback 

"Oh, by the way, if you're bored, there are a few books here." He said that with a small smile and left.

End Flashback 

"He had a smile on his face…"

Rikku got tired of thinking and got up to make breakfast. It was going to be a long day. Gippal was gone, and it made the house seem like her mansion. It felt cold and empty.

"What to do? Hmm…Oh yeah, there was a big pile of laundry that I didn't finish! I'll do that!" Rikku walked over to the small laundry room and started putting them in the laundry machine. After putting in what she needed to, she went to the kitchen to make breakfast. After eating breakfast, she headed back to the laundry to put them in the dryer. Afterwards, she went to look for the book that Gippal was talking about. After a few hours, she gave up looking for them and decided to take a shower.

"I guess he forgot that I might be bored. Oh well, I haven't taken a shower in a while. Why is there a shower tub here? I'll ask Gippal about that later! Now, to the towels!" When she opened the closet, there were two books on top of a stack of towels.

"Found it! So these were the books that he was talking about? I'll just take a few towels with me."

Rikku took a few towels with her and went into her room. She turned the lights on and started flipping through a book with a green cover. After quickly skimming through it, she realized what it was.

"THIS IS A STUPID PICTURE BOOK! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS, GIPPAL? DO I LOOK LIKE A FRICKIN' THREE-YEAR-OLD? WHY A STUPID PICTURE BOOK YOU STUPID GOLD HAIRED EYE PATCHED MONSTER!"

Rikku took one more glance at it. Then she realized this wasn't any picture book, but the picture book that Rikku bought Gippal for his birthday. She didn't know what to get him, and ended up giving him her picture book.

Flashback 

"Hey, guess what Rikki? Tomorrow's my birthday, and as my best friend, I want you to get me the best present possible! All right, Rikki?" asked a 5 year old Gippal.

"Ok! The best present that I can get! Um, what would that be? Pops says that a present's worth isn't…um…metered by money!" Gippal stood there with small buttons for eyes.

"You mean measured?"

"Uh…right! I meant measured!" Gippal looked thoughtful for a moment, really contemplating what she said. Then with a sigh, he just looked at her sadly.

"I guess you don't get it, then." Rikku looked at Gippal with a confused look on her face. When Gippal left with slumped shoulders, she just looked at where Gippal stood quizzically.

"Why did Gip look so sad? I should give him something real good for Gippy! Then he won't be so sad anymores! Ugh, but what should I give Gip?"

Rikku looked around her room for money that day, but only found a few gils. Then, she looked around her room for something that was valuable to her. The most precious object to her at the moments was…

"My picture book!"

"What about your picture book?" Rikku turned around to see her mom with a smile on her face. She bent down to see Rikku who recently took out her treasured picture book. Rikku put on smile herself and showed her mom the book.

"Gippy's birthday is tomorrow and I'm going to give him my picture book! Gippy is special to me and so is this book! I want to make it a happy birthday for him!"

"Is Gippal really special to you, Rikku?"

"Uh-huh! When Gippy's sad, I feel sad to! When he's sad, I also get sad! Plus, when Gippy's around, it's like the fiends go all poofy!" The mother laughed at Rikku. She seemed to understand what Rikku herself didn't.

"I hope everything goes well to you two!"

The next day, Rikku and her mom went to Gippal's house in the morning. Gippal opened the door and saw Rikku with her mom.

"G'morning Rikki and Mrs. Hikari! So, have my present, Rikki?"

Rikku shoved the picture book at Gippal. When Gippal looked at it, he smiled softly at Rikku and hugged her. He whispered a thank you in her ear. He knew how precious it was to her.

End Flashback 

Now, Rikku took a look at the other book. This time, it was a small scrapbook of their past. Her mother had made one for Rikku and one for Gippal. Rikku had brought hers with her since it was her most prized possession. She was glad to know that it was Gippal's, too. The book was still in real good condition. Seeing the book brought back a lot of memories that she was hoping she could forget or not be hurt about.

"Ah, I'm crying! I'm so stupid…" Rikku tried to hold the tears back, but they refused to stop. She put the books on the ground and cried on the bed. She realized just how much Gippal and the memories are important. At first, she refused to believe, but now she knew. If she could bring back those times, she would do everything in her power.

"Just a few more days…that's all I need to wait for him to come back…"

Rikku's crying had now stopped, but a million questions were still running through her head.

"I wonder if he would accept my feelings? The time we spent apart changed us both. Does he even feel the same way? Will what he does keep us apart if he does feel the same way? This is so frustrating! I can't stand it anymore!" Rikku through her pillow at the door and let it stay there. She let her eyes roam to the scrapbook and went down to gently pick it up. Despite the confusion and hurt she was feeling from seeing it, her heart felt a lot lighter and her mind clearer. There was a sense of happiness in her heart, as well. Now that she had let out her frustration, these feelings were all that were left in her.

"Thank you, Gippal. I know that you still think of me as at least a friend." With that, she fell asleep from exhaustion.

A/N: Ok, although right now the story seems kind of random and all, the next chapter will show how everything has triggered it all. The book and scrapbook were just something I thought up. Any questions? Feel free to ask! I know it's not that great right now, but I'll improve!

Also, I dedicate this chapter to my friends. You guys are so important .


	5. We Can Never Go Back

A/N: Yay! Here's chapter 5! Sorry for the long wait. I should be studying for finals right now. They're in 3 days. That's why this is a short chapter. If I didn't do this now, this story will never be finished.

Chp. 5: We Can Never Go Back 

Rikku woke up feeling groggy. It was definitely not the best way to wake up. She was on the ground over the towels while the two books were next to her. A small smile formed on her face. She was glad for the moment that Gippal wasn't here. She will have to sort everything out. Yesterday was definitely a moody day.

"I'll have to put these books somewhere special. I know, today is officially house cleaning day!" She got up and took a step forward, only to trip from the towels.

"Owies! That hurt!" Rikku rubbed her forehead and started to glare at the towels.

"Shower! Shoot! Oh well, I'll clean and then shower. I'll get dirty cleaning anyways." Rikku took the towels to the bathroom and set them in the drawers. Then she got towards the kitchen to start cleaning in the kitchen. She started on the dishes and organizing the cabinets. It was all pretty organized so the room was pretty clean. What the kitchen needed most was scrubbing and polishing.

"He's sure going to be surprised! I'll just have to make sure that I don't look at anything he doesn't want me to!" After she was done with the kitchen, she went into the living room. She got several rags and a bucket full of cleaning materials and water. She knew where they were because they were in the same closet as the towels. She picked up a picture of Gippal's mother and saw a picture slip out. When Rikku picked it up, she saw Gippal and herself in a field of flowers. Gippal was in a white shirt and khakis while Rikku was in a blue shirt with a white skirt.

"This is…this is my mother's garden!" She took the picture and sat on a chair.

" This is when we were little…we were so carefree, not realizing that everything would change." Rikku laid back and tried to not about the memories of their last days. It was one she won't forget, but she sometimes wanted to forget.

Flashback 

"WHAT! WHY!" A little Rikku was hitting her father's legs while fresh tears were streaming down her eyes. Her father looked like his daughter's behavior was irritating him. To the side was Gippal looking down at the floor and his mother was looking at her son. Gippal's father looked stressed.

"Rikku! We need them to check out this city to see if there are Al Bhed haters! Don't you want to move out of Home and to better places?" Rikku looked angrier.

"NO! HOME IS CALLED HOME BECAUSE THIS IS WHERE WE BELONG! THAT'S WHAT MOMMY SAID! WAAAH!" Rikku started crying badly. Her father stood up, ready to scream at her, but Gippal was ahead. Once he heard Rikku crying he went over to her. Gippal hugged Rikku and started singing.

"_It's bedlam, and memories are brimming_

_To the unalloyed voice almost deserting _

_To my dear who have just started walking,_

_Never ended future is eternal_

_In reality, belief is easy to shaken,_

_Everybody get hurt (cracked). _

_I get wet by the just come on rain _

_And you halt up again, but _

_You still be faithful to me _

_Higher than anyone, closer to the sky_

_I'm gathering the brightness seek for the lights _

_If I burn out, it's all very fine _

_Everything is with a truth. _

_"The boy see the enmity in the human's inside" _

_Those ways I don't want see anything, anything, anything, anything. _

_(On the scale of memories, a hurt expression need to hundreds of love to cure. _

_Though, heart that is just like small pebbles on the beach buffeted by the seas, and has many scratched, Love is bringing up)_

_Still I'm thinking about you,_

_Even the season goes by_

_Close my eyes and always think of you as scenery_

Any number of times rain has been stopped 

_Oh my dearest, oh my hopeless wish_

_Why love is born of my heart_

_Blooming flowers are swinging_

_It comes down to dusky mother earth that is love_

_It's bedlam, and memories are brimming_

_To the unalloyed voice almost deserting_

_To my dear who have just started walking,_

_I'll tribute never ended future_

_Stairway to heaven_

_Labyrinth to heart"_

Rikku's crying quieted down. No matter what, her hearing him sing that song always quieted her down. Rikku had once again quieted down and just clutched at Gippal's shirt tighter. Gippal smiled at this and Rikku's father let out a sigh.

"Cid, maybe I should be the only one to go. There's no need for all three of us to go." Gippal's father spoke in a confident tone, looking straight at Rikku's father.

"My decision is final. Even if Rikku doesn't agree with this, she must learn that not everything will go her way." When Rikku heard this, she ran out of the building and continued running. Gippal looked at Cid.

"Old man, you're not a great father, are you?" Then, he ran towards the direction that Rikku did.

"Rikki! Rikki, where are you?" He was in the garden closest to Rikku's home. This was the garden that Rikku's mother usually tends to.

"Gip?" Rikku was crying next to the fountain surrounded by sunflowers. Gippal walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"Everything will be alright if we always hope to see each other, don't you think?" Rikku shook her head in disagreement.

"I'll be lonely without Gip! Won't…Gip be lonely without me?" Gippal smiled for her.

"Of course I will, but we'll see each other, promise!" Rikku smiled.

"Now, here's a present for both of you!" Rikku's mother appeared in front of them, holding out a red book for Gippal and an orange one for Rikku. Both of them had the word Memory written in gold.

"What's this, mommy?" asked Rikku.

"A scrapbook. It has pictures of you two together. This will connect you two together…in a sense. Now, don't you just want to hug mommy and say thank you to mommy?" Rikku ran into her mom and hugged her tightly, and Gippal did the same.

**End Flashback**

This was the last picture they took while they were together. Her mother took the picture and gave it to him right before he left. That was the last time they spent their time together in the garden. In fact, it was the last time they had time _together_. That was the last time that she cried for anyone. It was her unspoken promise to him. The promise was to not cry and try to be happy for him, and for the most part, she kept her promise to him. Many times, she was close to breaking her unspoken promise, but she was able to smile. In fact, she can now smile and act happy even when she is pretty depressed. She let out a sigh and looked at the picture.

"We can never go back to those days, can we? I guess it's as pops puts it, memories are nice, but we have to move on. Well, I should start cleaning again. Rikku picked up the cloth and started wiping off dust and other stuff. In a few hours, everything was cleaned. The cleaning made the place look completely different. It was definitely more like a home now. As a treat to herself, she made a nice lunch.

"Ahh!" Rikku let out a yawn.

"I should sleep now! I feel so tired…" Rikku fell asleep on the couch. When she woke up, there was a pretty heavy coat over her. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. When her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, she saw a pair of boots on the table in front of her.

"Who…?" said Rikku.

"Not who, angel, but what! Those are my boots."

"…boots…?" Rikku said. She was still half asleep. When it registered to her that the boots were on the table, she sat up.

"I cleaned everything for you and you put _boots_ on the table!" Gippal answered her by picking her up and started going for the hallway. Rikku screamed and kicked and demanded for him to put her down, but he just continued on with a look of pain now and then. Once they reached Rikku's room, he set her down and motioned for her to open her room. When she opened the door and went inside, she saw a bouquet of sunflowers and the clothes she left at home.

"How…my clothes…here…" Rikku's mind was running through endless possibilities. Did he tell them? Did he break in? Did he send someone? Then there was the bouquet of sunflowers. Did he remember the day before he left? Gippal answered her unspoken first question.

"After the meeting, I broke into your house. Funny thing is, it wasn't hard at all. That mansion's inside is like an exact replica of your old home. Your father must miss his old home a lot…" Gippal stopped when Rikku hugged him and started crying.

"I would slap you for being so reckless…but…thank you so much Gippal! The sunflowers…they're…you remembered…?" Rikku was trying to talk through her sobs.

"Of course I remember, you stupid angel. It's a precious memory, so how could I forget? You should know that because I kept the album and picture book." Rikku nodded her head, and then stared at the ceiling with a questioning look. Gippal called her stupid and angel in the same sentence. Was she supposed to feel insulted or happy?

"You called me angel," said Rikku. Gippal placed his hand on Rikku's head while walking out of her room.

"That's because you're my angel." With that he left the room. Rikku turned bright red and was left speechless. This wasn't Gippal. It COULDN'T be Gippal. Gippal was cocky, arrogant, lazy, and most of all, not a sweet guy!

'That was just…I mean…he could be sweet…' She took one long glance at where he retreated.

'He _did_ go through all the trouble just to bring her clothes back. Most people are either to selfish or inconsiderate or whatever to do that.' She shook off the thoughts and decided to go in her room and sing Niji. That should make her feel better.

A/N: Yep, another short chapter. I already have a storyline for this story, and it's not exactly the happiest one, so be prepared for tears (ahem, by that I mean Rikku and Gippal crying…).


	6. What I Never Knew

A/N: Firstly, I would like to thank EVERYONE who reads my story. I appreciate the reviews and would like to thank them. I try my best but it may not always turn out great. After all, I do have other things going on in my life. Any suggestions are ALWAYS welcome.

A/N2: Just wanted to say that I used some FFX/FFX-2 words like Farplane. Farplane would be Heaven.

Chapter 6: What I Never Knew 

"When I take a step forward, I take a step back. I fear that something will happen, if I go forward too much." Rikku was singing a song while folding the laundry. She had gotten use to living and never going out. Though she wished to go around, shop, and to play like other people, she loved the current lifestyle a lot more than her former one. Most importantly, she felt that the bond between Gippal and herself was slowly growing.

'Like when he called me angel…'

"I get afraid so I want to be stronger. I hope to only go forward. If I…"

"STOP, my ears! What's that horrible sound!" screamed Gippal. Rikku glared at him straight in the eyes. She was no longer afraid that he might do something bad. There was no need to. She knew that Gippal is a good and reliable person, though he is sometimes a bit to arrogant.

"How rude! I was in a good mood! You don't have to ruin it by criticizing my singing!"

"Then sing better, princess. Otherwise, this house will start crying." Said Gippal with a smirk. Rikku took the shirt she was folding and threw it at him.

"Hey, that's my favorite shirt!"

"Uh-huh. Now, let me fold these clothes in peace." Gippal took a seat next to Rikku and reached for a shirt to fold. Rikku was too embarrassed to look at him, so she just quietly started folding again. However, Gippal didn't reach for another shirt, so she looked at him. Gippal was staring at the shirt like it was a horrible monster…

"Uh…Gippal?" Gippal looked nervously at her. Then he opened his mouth, and then closed it and looked at the ceiling. Then, he looked at Rikku.

"How do I fold this thing?" Rikku felt like a rock hit her on the back of her head.

"You…you don't know how to fold clothes?" Gippal nodded his head.

"Then what do you do with them after you wear it?" Gippal scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I take all the clothes and spread them all over my room. I put the pants on the chairs, the clothes on the bed and floor, and…yeah. I just figured that it would be easier that way."

This time it felt like a 3-ton gold brick fell on her head.

"What in Yevon's name have you been doing your whole life? I'd think you were living with fiends if I didn't know you were HUMAN!" yelled Rikku.

"Now, now Princess! Why would I need to know how to fold clothes when I have you? As long as you're here I'm fine, right? Besides, my shirts _are_ pretty organized! As I said, my pants on the chairs…Rikku?" Rikku was staring hard into his eyes, and it was becoming pretty uncomfortable as she kept a strong grip on one of the towels that her knuckles were turning white.

"Princess? Angel? Chimera?" The chimera got her attention and she sent his boxers flying. Her aim was bad and it went way over Gippal's head and it hit…Jerra's face. Rikku just looked shocked while Gippal burst out laughing.

"Oh man, Jerra! Look at that expression! _Priceless_!" Jerra had a look of disgust as he threw the boxers into the pile of clothes. He looked at Rikku hard. Rikku didn't know how to react, so she had just shut her mouth and gulped. She turned to look at Gippal for comfort, but he was still laughing and clutching his stomach.

"I'm guessing you were trying to hit the _idiot_ laughing and not me, correct?"

"Ye-yes!" squealed Rikku.

"It might be better to kick him or hit him." When Jerra said this, Gippal stopped laughing and looked at Jerra. Then, he went magically next to Rikku and put his arms around her waist. Rikku turned bright red at contact, but Gippal was smirking.

"Now, Jerra, I know you liked my _boxers_ hitting your face, so don't teach my little Rikku anything horrible. If you were telling her to _kiss_ me though, go ahead!" Gippal emphasized boxers and kiss so loudly that by now Rikku's face couldn't have gotten redder. Jerra just sighed and took out a white envelope with a snake on it. Gippal became serious as soon as he saw it.

"Rikku, stay here. Don't come near my room. Do you understand?" Rikku had a worried expression, but she nodded her head. Gippal saw the worried expression and bent down in front of her. He lightly kissed her forehead and whispered, "Everything's fine, princess." He then stood up and went to his room with Jerra.

By the time that Rikku had finished folding and cleaning all the clothes, several hours had passed. Obviously, laundry was Gippal's worst enemy. She decided that he either gave up because of all the bloodstains, or he didn't know how to fold clothes so he just waited until his room ran out of "space".

"Who am I kidding? He probably gets someone to do his laundry for him. It's not a space issue or bloodstain issue, but a folding clothes and using the laundry machine issue. Ugh! What's taking them so long! STUPID GIPPAL!"

"Princess, why am I stupid?" Gippal was looking at Rikku right in the face.

"Eh hehe…did I say that? I meant…stupid….forget it? Poopies…"

"It's ok Princess. Just say, 'Gippal honey, I meant I love you!' and everything will be fine!"

"Are you crazy? I won't say that!" Gippal smirked at Rikku, and Rikku decided that the smirk was a bad sign and tried to run away. Unfortunately for Rikku, Gippal was fast and grabbed her around the waist.

"Someone's being a bad princess, right Jerra?" Jerra stared at Gippal like he was crazy, but when he looked at Rikku he smiled.

"You two sure make a nice couple. Gippal is a bad prince and Gippal's girl is a bad princess. How _perfect_."

Gippal dug his head into her hair and Rikku just shifted. She was getting redder as every minute past buy. Gippal was enjoying every minute while Rikku hated every moment. Jerra…he…. well he was just there making sarcastic comments now and then. Rikku was about to tell Gippal to get off when Jerra stood up.

"I'm going home. My wife is waiting, unlike yours, Gippal, who is right next to you." He went straight for the door.

"I'm…" Rikku was cut off by Gippal giving her a peck on the lips.

"I know, Jerra. Go home, 'cause princess and I need some alone time." Rikku would've screamed, but he looked too serious to mess with. When Gippal heard his door closed, he let out a sigh.

"Poor guy." Gippal shook his head, and then he glanced at the direction of the door. He had an expression full of pity.

"Huh?" Rikku was now confused. Gippal looked down at her and smiled.

"Want to know, princess?" Rikku was no longer confused, but curious. What was he getting at?

"Let's go to my room!" Gippal scooped Rikku up and went towards his room. When they were in his room, he threw Rikku to the bed. Rikku was screaming. The distance from the front of the room to the bed must be at least 15 feet! When she stopped and looked around, Rikku knew what Gippal meant. There were piles of clothes all over the place! It was a miracle that he knew where everything was. Gippal saw Rikku's shocked expression and just laughed. Then, as if something hit him, he became serious. He sat on the bed with his back to her, and started speaking.

"Jerra's wife is dead." Rikku let that information register. What was Gippal talking about?

"But…but Jerra said he's going to go home to his wife! Then how can she be dead!"

"Everyone in that group has lost something precious to them. Otherwise, they wouldn't have joined the organization. In fact, if they haven't they couldn't. You don't choose to join the organization for no reason at all. Also, you have to be invited to join this organization. So far, every single person invited to join has joined. Not everyone has to fight. You can do jobs like researching, so you don't have to be out there fighting in the night. This includes Jerra. Jerra's wife was the daughter of our group's leader. Jerra didn't know, but it seems that the group I'm going against somehow found out. They killed her the first chance they got. She was 22 at the time. Well, that's all I'll say."

Rikku was on the verge of tears. It's such a young age to die! She had no idea that while she was spoiled with presents and supporting people, there were people like Jerra that were in so much pain. She thought she had it bad with all that was happening to her, but there was really another side, where people were alone with their loved ones in the Farplane. She had it so easy! She had Yunie, Tidus, and pops. Now she realized that she missed them. She even missed Brother. She clutched Gippal's shirt with teary eyes.

"Ah! I didn't mean for you to cry." Gippal had a worried look. Rikku just shook her head.

"I just realized how spoiled I was. This whole time that I lived in that stupid mansion, I was always complaining, and yet there were people like you and Jerra that lived each day with sadness and grief. I feel so…horrible." Gippal looked at her hard.

"That's not all, is it?" Rikku shook her head no again.

"I miss them. Yunie, Tidus, pops, and even Brother." Gippal sighed.

"I can't let you go so freely. The people I work for will chase you down because they know you've been here with me. I'll think of something to let you go home. We would've had to separate at one point. This life that I lead is too dangerous for you. How about from now on, you stay as far from me as possible. Maybe I can make arrangements for you to lead a life in a different city. I'll take down anyone against my group. Once everything has calmed down, you can go back to your life. Yeah, that should work out." Rikku looked at Gippal. He told her what he would do for her, but he didn't say anything about himself.

"What about you?"

"I can't stay here. I'll go somewhere far. I promise you won't ever have to get tangled up in my business again. Well, you're probably tired. You can go to your room and rest."

Everything was going so fast to Rikku, but she still was able to grasp most of it. She stood up and went in front of Gippal.

"YOU JERK! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SUDDENLY DECIDE ALL THIS FOR ME! I FINALLY MET SOMEONE WHO ISN'T TIDUS OR YUNIE THAT WILL LOOK ME IN THE EYE, AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU DECIDE TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER MEET ME AGAIN! ARGH!" Rikku stormed out of the room and went to lie in her bed. Tears were streaming down her face. She wanted to meet Yunie and Tidus again, but she didn't want to be separated from Gippal.

"What do I do? I fell in love with him!" Rikku thought of the things that Gippal said and did.

Flashback

"I don't need your little girl to do anything for me. She's just some girl anyways." Rikku was about to defend herself, but the next thing Rikku knew, Gippal grabbed Jerra by the collar and glared at him. The table was overturned and the gun they were working on was on the ground.

"She isn't just some girl Jerra! Watch your mouth!" said Gippal.

End Flashback

She was very touched when he did that. She didn't mind what he said before that incident either.

"Relax, Jerra! She's mine, and besides, to whom would she tell? Above all that, I trust her."

Though she hated to admit it, she didn't mind being called his one bit.

"I guess I'll just have to make sure that I don't lose Gippal again. We were separated once, and there won't be a second time! Still, what if Gippal wants me to leave? Ugh! I'm going to bed. I'll think more tomorrow."

Gippal was outside of Rikku's door. He heard everything that she said, but he couldn't let her stay with him forever. There was a very likely chance that she would end up dead before she was 20.

"I love you to Rikku, and that's why I can't let anyone kill you."

A/N: Ok, so this took a long time to update, and yet this isn't a great chapter. I know, and I'm sorry! For now, I'm going to edit my chapter from the beginning of the story to here. Well, please review!


	7. Author's Note

A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while since I last updated. Well, I decided to take a temporary hiatus. I have most of the next chapter done and the whole story planned out; I just don't know how I want to put it all together. Therefore, I will take a small break and sort everything out. Until next time!


End file.
